The World Wide Web has expanded to provide numerous web services to consumers. The web services may be provided by a web application which uses multiple services and applications to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provide the service more difficult to track and monitor.
Monitoring a web application helps to provide insight regarding bottle necks in communication, communication failures and other information regarding performance of the services that provide the web application. Most application monitoring tools provide a standard report regarding application performance. These reports provide information regarding the performance of applications that provide a series of content pages which are often loaded, reloaded, and replaced.
Some applications within distributed transactions provide a content page as a single page only. Thus, as user clicks on the page and updates are required for the content page, no additional pages are loaded. Rather, portions of the single content page are updated as a transition within the already loaded page. Typically, this provides for quicker updates from the point of view of a user, but presents challenges when trying to monitor the application performance of the single page, as most content page metrics are based on the page completely reloading. What is needed is an improved system for monitoring applications that provide single content page transitions